Culebra
by Ritz-chan
Summary: To complete the transformation into a vampire one must first drink enough vampire blood, then must die a human death and finally be buried underneath the earth. She wasn't lucky and ended up buried in a snake pit. She's a Culebra, a blood drinking snake. Answering a call from Magnus she comes to New York to help an old friend out.
1. Introduction

To complete the transformation into a vampire one must first drink enough vampire blood, then must die a human death and finally be buried underneath the earth.

She wasn't that lucky.

In the seventeenth century vampirism spread to the old world. She was a simple girl until she was kidnapped and give to the vampires as fresh flesh and blood.

She ended up dead with vampire blood in her system.

Being dead or turning wouldn't have been something new, but instead she was dumped in a snake pit in the middle of the forest.

Something different came out of it. A little bit vampire, a little bit serpent.

The First Culebra.

[Shadowhunters/ Season 1][Semi-crossover with From Dusk Till Dawn]


	2. Disclaimer

I don't own Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments or From Dusk Till Dawn. They are the property of Cassandra Clare and Robert Rodriguez respectively, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.


	3. Pythonidae

17th Century, Nueva España [Mexico]

Two men walked through a dense forest, as lightning covered the dark night sky and as rain fell from the grey clouds that hid the moon. They were both covered in blood as if it was a normal occurrence, then again, maybe it was.

"Put some strength in the front, I'm carrying all of her weight." The man in the back ordered, groaning in frustration. He was carrying a body, pulling the legs while the man in the front carried the arms.

"Don't be such a weakling José." The man in the front replied, rolling his eyes. "You are blessed by the demon Hecate for God's sake, as a vampire you should be able to carry the body of a young female by yourself. I don't understand why you wanted me to come with you."

"I did not want to carry the body through the bloody forest alone, the new world gives me the creeps Julio." José ranted, sneering at his surrounding. "I don't understand why our clan had to leave Espanã, and for this mierda of a colony. Not only that but here we actually have to hide the bodies."

"The shadowhunters are trying to put regulations on us, as if they can tell us who to eat." The man, Julio, explained. "Here, in the new world, they still don't have enough power. Especially in Nueva España. At least here we don't have to dismember the body, we can just trow it into the forest and wait for the animals to feed."

"Then why haven't he dumped this one already?" José inquired, bloody tired of the forest.

"We're still near the trail, let's just walk a little bit further." Julio declared, and the man in the back sighed but complied.

They walked for about ten minutes, before stopping. "This seems like a nice place." Julio said, looking around before throwing the body into the floor.

"Cristo." José said loudly, looking at a hole in the ground. "Julio, come and see this. Mira!"

The other man followed, and looking down. "Diós." He whispered. Seeing a snake pit was something from legend and fairy tales in Europe. They were considered places of horror, torture and death in the old tales.

"This looks like the perfect body dumping place no?" José inquired, still looking at the pit with wide fearful eyes.

"Indeed, let's just trow her in and leave this place." Julio replied, almost wanting to pray to God for forgiveness after finding that place.

José pulled the body near the pit, and kicked it in. They weren't expecting any kind of difference with the snakes but when the body hit the ground the hisses got louder, and the two vampire quickly used their speed to leave the creepy forest.

Of course, they would regret their choices in the future.

After all, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and cobras are especially cold blooded.

* * *

She felt cold, the coldest she had ever felt in her entire life. She felt things touching her in very part of her skin, as if she was under or in something. She forced her arm up and she felt some kind of light, so she lifted her other arm and forced herself to somewhat sit up.

Everything was dark, yet she still felt something moving around her. She was about to try and grab it when a lightning illuminated the night and she saw here she was.

A hole, in the earth.

Another lighting struck and she looked down to figure out what it was that she was feeling. Scales, and more scales. She finally heard the hisses and a scream rippled through the forest, filled with fear and dread.

Of course she didn't have much time to scream, as the snakes felt her moving. Quickly enough she was completely covered once more, she opened her mouth to let out another scream when a huge black python slid into her mouth and darkness overcame her.

This was her end, and her beginning.

* * *

2016, Mexico City

Ring, ring, ring. The phone rang, as I groaned from the bed. Whoever was calling me at this goddamn hour would be wishing for a quick death that I would not grant.

"Qué?" I hissed into the phone, not bothering getting up from my pillow.

"Hola Kisa dear, how are you?" Magnus Bane's voice echoed through the speaker, and I jolted up, completely awake.

"Magnus, why are you calling?" I inquired, suspicious. I had meet the warlock a few decades ago, and I owed him one. He weren't close friends, but he had guaranteed he would only cash out my debt if he was in dire need of help.

"Valentine Morgenstern has resurfaced, and he's hunting down all warlocks." The warlock informed me, and I let out a groan.

"Do you understand what your asking?" I asked, running my hand through my messy bed hair. I was a new species, as Magnus had once called me. Something new, something different. Valentine was known for collecting such rare genetic specimens, that's why eighteen years ago Magnus at told me to keep my head down. For him to be asking for help now...

"Of course I do." He replied, and I could feel him rolling his eyes at me from the other side of the phone. "But last time he wasn't targeting warlocks specifically, it was everyone, now he's targeting my people and I need some backup. How quickly can you get to New York?"

"Six hours tops." I replied, quickly getting out of bed and grabbing a pair of leather pants.

"Call me when you arrive. Hasta luego Kisa." He said, before ending the call.

I let out a sigh, and started adding clothes into a bag.

I had a flight to catch, a warlock to help.


	4. Sucuri

"I just landed." I said as soon as Magnus picked up the phone. Maybe I could have greeted him but doing last minute flight plan had annoyed me. Vampires can't go in the sun, neither can Culebras. So of course planning a last minute flight during the day had been a little hard, not to mention the hours stuck in a coffin. Yes, that's how I did it.

"Good, the Shadowhunters contacted me and they want to meet up for an exchange." I heard Magnus silky voice say. "There a conference room in the airport, near where you grab you bags. Go inside and call me again, I'll arrange transportation."

" _Tá_." She quickly replied, before looking for the conference room. Surprisingly enough there was no security, and she called Magnus. He didn't pick up but soon enough a blue portal opened, she didn't take long jumping in.

* * *

" _Bienvenida_." The Indonesian Warlock greeted as he saw me, with a smirk on his lips and a cocktail on his hand meant for me.

"Don't butcher my mother language." I replied, sass dripping from my voice, as I took the cocktail from him and downed it in a single go.

"Who's this?" A young warlock inquired, looking at me in suspicion. "Magnus we're hiding, you can't bring your lovers here."

"Dear Kisa is not my lover, Elias." Magnus replied, not amused at the younger warlock's words. "I asked her to come to help us with the situation."

Before the young warlock could reply, I looked at him and let my Culebra eyes ablaze. "Don't worry little _brujo_ , I'm not Valentine's bitch."

While this would normally put my enemies in fear, it relaxed the younger warlock. After all, the only known Downworlders that have animal eyes are Warlocks. And Culebras, of course, but it's not like he knows that. Cat eyes and Snake eyes were quite alike after all.

Elias nodded at me, before turning towards Magnus. "Magnus, I beg you to reconsider."

"Always frowning, Elias." The High Warlock of Brooklyn replied, rolling his eyes and taking a sip from his drink.

"You cannot attend this meeting." Elias declared. "No matter what the Shadowhunter is offering. Valentine is getting close. It is far too dangerous for you to leave the lair. "

"I was alive when the Dead Sea was just a lake that was feeling a little poorly." Magnus stated, and I rolled my eyes- It's not as If he's the older warlock in the world. "While I value your counsel, so much red brick makes me feel like a caged animal."

"Is one necklace really worth the risk? This necklace is-" The young Warlock pleaded once more.

"This discussion is over. I will meet with Clary Fairchild and the Wayland boy." Magnus declared, humming. "Go to the Spiral Labyrinth and tell Tessa that we need more I'm gone, have every warlock maintain the protective wards.I may be prepared to take on Valentine but my guests are not."

Elias sighed, but nodded in acceptance before leaving. Magnus turned towards me and gave me another glass. "Drink up."

"Tell me what's going on." I replied, taking yet another drink.

"The shadowhunters have something that belonged to me and want to trade it for some information." He replied. "Also, good trick with the eyes."

"Very well, I'll help you." I said, nodding at him. As long as I kept my abilities hidden from the Shadowhunters this would be a piece of cake. "- and _gracias_ , your warlock was easy to fool-you weren't that easy."

"Elias is still young." He said, before finishing his drink. "Now let's get ready for the rave, I have this beautiful new eye-shadow to try out."

"Rave?" I inquired, as it was supposed to be a meeting with shadowhunters.

"Yes, dress up." He called, already leaving the room. I smirked, _when did I not dress up?_

* * *

I put on a black skinny dress, with a pair of black heels and let's not forget my leather jacket. Red lipstick on my lips, and enough mascara to make my eyes pop. My accessories, unsurprisingly enough, were all of snakes. A silver snake necklace, that resemble the world serpent as it ate it's own tail, and a simple snake ring with emerald eyes.

"Are we going to have to wait long?" I inquire, as I pick a drink from the bar.

"I believe the Shadowhunters will be here soon." The Warlock replied, looking at my drink. "You just arrived and your drinking much more that you usually do."

"Well I don't usually deal with Shadowhunters, they make me nervous." I replied, downing my drink. I had managed to hide my existence from the Clave for centuries, I didn't want to screw it up now.

"Relax, just don't loose control when one of them is present." Magnus replied. "And be careful with cameras, they can see almost anything that goes around in this city."

I nodded in reply when I heard a female voice calling. "Magnus."

"Clary Fairchild." Magnus replied, looking at a ginger teenager that was walking towards us. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Magnus Bane." The ginger teen said, her voice somewhat bratty. I wasn't amused. "So you're the one who stole my memories."

"At your mother's request. She knew the risks." Magnus replied, before looking towards the blond Shadowhunter. "Show me the jewelry, Shadowhunter."

"Give Clary back her memories, and you get the jewelry." The blond male demanded, and I hissed.

"You are in no positions to make demands Shadowhunter." I hissed, letting the snake out of the bag as I lost control of my eyes. When a snake feels threaten into a corner they attack after all.

"Diosa, calm down." Magnus said, looking at me. It didn't calm me down but it did make me more annoyed than angry. "Don't call me that." I hissed at Magnus.

"I apologize for Kisa, she can be quite temperamental." Magnus said turning towards the Shadowhunters. "Now the necklace. I have to confirm it's authenticity."

The blond one passed him the necklace slowly, before Magnus quickly checked the back of the ruby. " _Amor verus numquam moritur_. True love cannot die. Oh, how I've missed this jewel. "

"Now, it's your turn to pay up." The little carrot head demanded.

"I wish I could retrieve your memories, but I no longer have them." Magnus finally replied, and I let out a groan. Of course he didn't have what they wanted, that's just so Magnus. The little hunters were idiots, they should have first inquired if he did have the memories before arranging this meeting.

"What? Where are they?" The girl inquired, shocked.

" I fed them to a memory demon for safekeeping." Magnus replied, and everyone- including me- looked at him as if he was insane. Memory Demons were though bitches, you just did not mess with them. Making deals with them usually turned into shitty situations.

"And why the hell would you do that?" The male hunter demanded.

"To protect Clary and the Cup." Magnus explained. "If Valentine ever captured me, he could torture Clary's memories out of me. Just like he tortured Dot."

"Tortured? Wait, is Dot okay?" The bratty teen ask, almost crying. I let out a sigh, such much drama.

"You don't know? Dot is dead." Magnus informed merciless.

"What? How do you know?" Clary inquired.

"Magic." I sarcastically replied, receiving a glare from the Shadowhunters.

"I can't feel her magic anymore." Magnus explained. "Valentine killed her because she would not betray your mother."

"Oh, my God." She whispered, looking shocked.

"Come with me, Clary." Magnus offered, extending his hand. "My lair can offer you protection no Shadowhunter ever could."

I secretly hoped she didn't accept his offer but stayed quiet. I had just meet the girl but even though she was apparently a Shadowhunter she just screamed 'mundane'- from her atitude to her appearance.

"No!" The carrot scream, and I rolled my eyes again. What a fucking drama queen. "No, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Don't be a fool." Magnus pleaded, why he cared so much was beyond me. "Your mother would want you to live"

"Then help me get my memories back from whatever demon you gave them to." Clary went of again, sounding like a screeching cat. "Valentine is hunting you, too."

"And every moment we're outside my lair's protection, is a moment Valentine gets closer to finding with me." Magnus explained, as if talking to a child. "I won't offer again."

" , I won't hide from my problems and neither should you." She said, obviously she had never met Valentine or heard much about him.

"Look out!" A male voice called from behind the Shadowhunters and before any of us could even react a arrow passed through us and hit a man behind Magnus. The dark haired male Shadowhunter that killed the man went to check the body and passed through us.

"Who are you?" Magnus inquired, looking at the dark haired Legolas like he had just found religion. I mentally sighed, there was no way we weren't going to be messing with the Shadowhunters now.

The High Warlock quickly created a portal, and I stepped in first after turning towards the Shadowhunters and winked. "Pleasure darlingsss. _Adíos._ "

Magnus soon followed after.

 **A/N: Don't think I hate Clary, I love her even when she's annoying. But Kisa is centuries old and finds her a petulant child, so of course they'll not be besties at least for now.**


	5. Viperidae

We returned to Magnus 'lair' quickly by jumping into the portal that he had made. I swiftly jumped into his couch, and let out a sigh.

"I believe I just remembered the reason why I don't leave Mexico." I vented, while Magnus was near his little bar making something for us to drink. "Shadowhunters, Circle Members, annoying ginger mundanes."

"Clary Fairchild is a shadowhunter Kisa." Magnus replied, rolling his eyes at my little rant.

"If it talks like a mundane, acts like a mundane and looks like a mundane it's..." I continued. " a freaking mundane."

"She was not raised in their ways, I took her memories." Magnus explained, handing me a drink. "I hope she becomes like her mother."

"Her mother?" I asked. Sure I had heard the girl mention her mother or something, but it's not like I was paying attention to her.

"Jocelyn, I believe I told you about her eighteen years ago." The Warlock replied.

"The Shadowhunter that stopped that crazy asshole?" I inquired, surprised. How could the girl I just met be the daughter of one of the best known Shadowhunters? She seemed like she was way out of her league in this mess.

"Indeed." The High Warlock of Brooklyn replied. "Maybe, the reason why you don't like her is because she reminds you of who you used to be Kisa."

"Are you trying to shrink me?" I asked, not amused. "Don't try to psych-analyse me."

Magnus looked at me in amusement, until he jumped and checked his wards. "We've been found." He said. "I'm alerting everybody to leave at once."

I jumped out of the couch quickly enough and prepared myself, I had never had the blood of Circle members before. "Good, _tengo hambre_."

"Try not to get blood on the carpet please." Magnus replied, taking a stance next to me.

All of a sudden two circle members entered the room, one went towards Magnus and the other one towards me. Wasn't I the luckiest girl, I got the bigger one. Oh well, more blood to drain.

The Circle member came towards me with a blade, and was surprised when I quickly step out of the way and kicked him in the gut. The bastard quickly got to his feet and sneered at me.

"I've been ordered to capture you _diosa_." The man growled at me, and I couldn't contain myself anymore. It seemed that somehow Valentine had information on me, and wanted to capture me. Well, he most likely just wanted to know what I was. Seeing as the bastard called me diosa he probably heard from my damn 'followers'.

It all started a few centuries ago when some mundane idiot saw me during dinner time, a few years later I had temples all over Mexico and was praised as the serpent Goddess. Of course I then had to hunt down the idiot that started it and they found out my name, it got more annoying after that. In the end I just let them be, they only know that I look like a mexican dark haired female with snake eyes that drinks blood.

"You came just in time sweetheart." I replied, licking my lips. "I was staring to get hungry."

Before the idiot could even move I kicked his weapon away, and pushed him against the wall. My fangs snapped out of my gums and I ate as If I had been starved for centuries. Quickly enough I dropped the body to the floor and turned around to see Magnus fighting off the other Circle member.

I wasn't too worried, Magnus was like a cat- always playing with his food. He could have ended it while I was feeding, but he liked toying with his enemies.

"Cat's eyes." The Circle member said looking at Magnus. "Be a nice addition to my collection."

As soon as the guy said that an arrow hit his leg and Magnus finished him off. I looked back and saw the same dark haired Legolas Shadowhunter from before.

"Well done." The Shadowhunter said.

"More like medium-rare." Magnus sassed, looking at the dead Circle member.

"I'm Magnus." The Warlock said, finally noticing the Shadowhunter. "I don't think we've been formally introduced."

"Alec." The Shadowhunter replied, giving the Warlock a charming smile. Yup, definitively not getting rid of these Shadowhunters now, Magnus has found religion and it's called Alec.

"Oh, uh... We should really..." Alec started awkwardly. "You know, probably get..."

"Right, we should join the party." Magnus finished for him. The Shadowhunter quickly left the room and Magnus turned towards me, finally noticing my presence.

"This fight is far from over." Magnus said. "I hope your satisfied enough to help out my dear."

"Let's go." I replied, joining him.

* * *

We found some of the warlocks wounded and rounded them up in the same room. I checked a few of them but it's not like I have healing powers to be of more help. I noticed the blond Shadowhunter from before, Legolas and a female Shadowhunter helping out the others but I kept to myself.

Little Red popped out with a Warlock child, and was talking to Magnus on the other side of the room. I observed her for a while and finally nodded to myself. The girl reminded me of my human self, that's why she annoyed the hell out of me.

"We're not safe here." I heard Magnus say, before teleporting us to a more secure location.

"Much better." He called when the teleportation was over. I groaned in agreement as I took a seat in the couch.

"Ugh, it's inevitable." The Warlock continued, looking around. "After each move, I get the itch to , I love a dirty lair, but this is one is just sloppy." As he finished he put his feet on the coffee table putting it in place while sending lewd looks at Legolas.

"I believe in payment for services rendered." He continued, putting the necklace he had gotten from the Shadowhunters hours ago on the neck of the dark haired female Shadowhunter whose name I didn't know. "Thank you for defending the warlocks."

"I couldn't." The girl replied, shocked.

"Oh, but you you should." Magnus replied. "The Lightwoods have been wearing this for years. Besides, this would look silly on your brother." The girl smiled in reply.

"About Alec, is he more of a flower or cologne man?" I heard Magnus whisper with my heightened hearing and rolled my eyes.

"Magnus I'm leaving." I finally stated, getting bored.

"You'll miss all the fun." He stated looking at me. "Please stay." I knew him enough to listen to the message underneath. Basically it was the you-still-owe-me message.

" _Tá_." I frostily replied, not amused, and sat down again. I better not have to deal with more annoying Shadowhunters and Circle members, this is why I preferred Mexico.

Thanks to the drug cartels, Mexico wasn't the most secure place for mundanes, but it was great for Downworlders. The only Shadowhunter institutes were near the border, because it was too complicated to dealt with all the shit that went down in Mexico everyday.

So mostly the Downworlders took care of themselves without exposure to the mundanes and Shadowhunters didn't but into our affairs. The accords were still in place, but if a few mundanes went missing down South nobody would really care.

"Okay, so how do we summon the memory demon?" The ginger asked, and I mentally groaned. Shadowhunter and Circle members we're enough already, but memory demons? Good God.

"Are you certain? Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal." Magnus replied. We would be lucky if none of us died.

"I'll do anything to save my mother. Where's the demon?" Clary replied with determination, and I finally saw some Shadowhunter in her. Maybe she wasn't that bad.

"Okay." Magnus replied. "Pretty boy, get your team ready."

The blond Shadowhunter took a step forward and said. "You know what to do."

"I'm not talking to you." Magnus stopped the blond Ken Doll with his hand and pointed at Legolas. "I'm talking to you."

The dark haired Shadowhunter seemed flattered by the complement, but Ken Doll seemed annoyed.

"Come with me." Magnus called, pointing towards Clary and both of them left the room.

Sure Magnus leave me here alone with Shadowhunters, it's not like I'm hiding from them to begin with.

* * *

"So who are you?" The dark haired female asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Kisa." I replied, forcing myself to give them my name.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood." She said, giving me a smile. "That's my brother Alec, that you've already met, and the blonde one is Jace."

"Whatever." I replied, ignoring them. As If they're getting any info from me, my name is the only thing they'll get.

"So, you're a Warlock?" The blond one, Jace, inquired. He certainly lacked interrogation tactics, maybe they didn't teach shadowhunters such things. I smirked, I was going to have some fun.

I got up from the couch and stepped right in front of him. "I'm whatever you want me to be _cariño._ " I said, licking my lips in the slowest way possible.

Blondie tensed for a bit and awkwardly coughed. I rolled my eyes at him, and sat down again staring up at him with a smirk. "That's how you interrogate someone, you need to learn some skills kid."

Isabelle giggled at the blond, and I could even see amusement in her brother's face.

"You didn't answer the question." Jace said, looking at me and ignoring the other Shadowhunters in the room.

"Jace, you just don't ask that to a lady it's like your asking her age." Isabelle said, siding with me.

"I'm not telling you my age either." I said, agreeing with the other female in the room. "Just know that I'm much older than you kid."

Jace grumbled, and Isabelle laughed again before turning towards me with a smile. "I believe we'll get along just fine. We girls must stick together after all. _Amigas_?"

She didn't even need to speak my mother language for me to know that I liked this Shadowhunter the most. She wasn't a carrot head, wasn't broody like her brother and wasn't full of herself as the blonde one. Hell, she wasn't even as annoying as Magnus.

" _Amigas_."


End file.
